


All of Which Makes Me Anxious, at Times Unbearably So

by transkakyoin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Arguing, Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, He's a good friend damnit!, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Ron Weasley deserves more appreciation, Ron Weasley is a Good Friend, So i'm here to write it, Tags Are Hard, abuse mention, death mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:22:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28784895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transkakyoin/pseuds/transkakyoin
Summary: I project myself onto Ron and yell at Dumbledore for subjecting Harry to abuse, that's it that's the ficWarnings are in the tags
Kudos: 36





	All of Which Makes Me Anxious, at Times Unbearably So

"Professor Dumbledore," Ron declared, trying his damnedest to not let his voice crack. "We need to talk."  
"Of course, Ronald," Dumbledore had replied. His voice was calm, and patient, and Ron's stomach ached with sudden anger.

Ron entered Dumbledore's office, glancing around in a sort of wide eyed wonder, before finding a place to stand and going over what he needed to say. When he was confident enough, Ron wrung out his hands and cleared his throat, before lifting his head and speaking.

:"I want you to let Harry come home with me for the summer," Ron explained, his nails biting into his palms.  
Dumbledore stayed quiet for a moment that felt like several lifetimes, then spoke. "I can't allow that."  
"Why not?" Ron challenged. "Those muggles won't do him any good. He'd be better off with us."  
"You wouldn't understand why," Dumbledore began. "It's incredibly complex, and you're bound to reject it. To keep it brief, Harry would be safer if he stayed with his aunt and uncle."

Ron's face heated, and he was sure it was redder than his hair. His nails dug further into his hands, and he felt like he could almost punch the man in front of him. He resisted the urge, of course, he didn't want to get himself kicked out of Hogwarts, but he'd be lying if he said he didn't want to.

"You can hardly call that lot his family," Ron said angrily. "Bloody hell, Harry was safer next to that Hungarian Horntail than he is with them!"  
Dumbledore didn't reply, sitting down and waiting patiently. It was as though he knew Ron had more to say, and was simply waiting for him to finish.  
"You don't understand," Ron continued, taking his chance to do so. "You aren't there when he wakes up sobbing in the dormitory, calling out to try and save a bloke he barely knew. When he thrashes in bed so hard he wakes up the lot of us, grabbing at his neck like he's being choked. With all I've heard from Harry, he'd likely be sent back to the damned broom closet if he had one of his fits around those muggles."  
Dumbledore's brows knitted together. Ron didn't stop, not wanting to let him get a word in.  
"With my family, Harry fits in like he's been with us all his life. He's practically one of us, he is. We'd never hurt him, we'd never let him suffer through those fits alone," Ron insisted.

Dumbledore stood, pacing for a few moments. Ron's eyes tracked him intensely, hoping desperately for some sort of an agreement. When Dumbledore stopped pacing, he turned to Ron, and hope swelled in his chest.

"I'm sorry, but Harry must go back to his aunt and uncle's home," Dumbledore mused. "My final answer is no."  
Ron felt anger burn in his chest, and any anxiety he had was nullified. "Some bloody hero you are. Fine, I don't care what you say. I'll get him out of that dump whether you like it or not."  
With that, Ron turned and stormed away, his teeth grinding together. If adults wouldn't protect his friend, he supposed he would have to.


End file.
